


Alpha: The New Avenger

by oh_captainMYcaptain



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Becoming family, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting bad guys, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic description of torture, Mentions of War, New to a team, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Character Death(s), Overcoming fears, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Mutilation, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Some Humor, Sort of dog fighting, This sounds horrible, Violence, Winning in the end, but it's really not too bad, but not really because they're part human, funny moments, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captainMYcaptain/pseuds/oh_captainMYcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When HYDRA threatens to strike again, the Avengers discover a new member is being thrown into the mix. Charlie MacGuinness has a dark, personal vendetta with HYDRA and is definitely out for blood. But can she learn to trust her new teammates and overcome one of the toughest trials of her life yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a rather long story, guys. I will post as often as I can!! I've been writing my butt off and really appreciate all who read. Any questions for me at all, just go ahead and ask. (:

Tony Stark was mid-sip of his steaming cup of coffee when the door to the conference room flew open and Fury, followed by Coulson, finally made their appearance. Their demeanor was foreboding and serious, changing the atmosphere in the room to a dark cloud of tension. The director had in his hands a thick file containing but one line of type on the tab portion. He tossed the file onto the glass tabletop and it slid to a stop in front of Tony. Without even looking down at the seemingly plain object, Stark’s eyes hardened and he stared seriously at the two men.

“What’s his name?” Tony asked. “And why are you handing him over to me?”

“Actually, Mr. Stark, it’s ‘her.’ She’s been under our care for a year and now we need her to become apart of the Avenger’s Initiative and get trained and acquainted with everyone as soon as possible,” Director Fury said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s a threat coming, and she is a vital piece to stopping it. Before you try to object, don’t object. Are we clear?”

“As a bell,” Tony answered and sipped on his coffee. He was obviously suspicious, but now somewhat intrigued.

“I will be around to assist in all matters of her transition, and a more detailed briefing of the situation will come once she has met everyone and gotten settled,” Agent Coulson added, locking gazes with Tony. 

Stark knew from his experience with this man that his look was telling him this was definitely something significant. For once in his life, Tony didn’t argue - although, it may come later - and instead slid the file back over to Agent Coulson who caught it smoothly before it went off the table.

“Good,” Fury said, scraping his good eye over Tony as if in slight distrust. The feeling was mutual on Tony’s part. “I’ll be seeing you soon then, Mr. Stark.” He swept out of the room as quickly as he had come in. Coulson stayed behind for a minute more.

“Obviously let the other’s know what’s going on. I’ll be over this evening with her. We’ll have to tread carefully around Captain and Bucky with this topic, Stark. Especially Bucky. Understood?”

The use of the former Winter Soldier’s nickname showed Tony that Coulson was still on their side with this, and genuinely concerned. Tony nodded, taking another long sip of his coffee. Agent Coulson made to leave but Tony caught his attention one last time before he was out the door.

“Uhm… Why those two specifically?” he pondered.

Agent Coulson turned back, his face grim. “Because the girl is an escaped HYDRA experiment.”

Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line. He once again nodded his understanding and Agent Coulson disappeared out of the doorway in which he came. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Tony pulled out his cell phone.

“Pepper? Yeah, it was fine. Listen, do me a favor and get everyone together in the main area. I’ll be there in 15. Yeah. Bye.”

He hung up the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket, and polished off the rest of his coffee. He was definitely going to need something a little stronger to get him through the night.

**

“Pepper, really, what is going on?” Steve asked for the second time since he and Bucky were pulled from their workout in the training room. Steve was walking briskly to keep up with the still silent woman, Bucky hot on his heels. “Pepper!” Steve’s voice took on that commanding tone.

Sighing, Pepper didn’t falter in her pace at all. “I can’t answer that for you because I don’t know, Steve. I just know Tony had a private meeting with Fury and now he wants everyone together in the main area as soon as possible. He didn’t sound too excited on the phone when he called.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances. There was an ominous feeling of foreboding hanging thick in the air, and it was making both soldiers tense. Something was definitely coming, and no one but Tony seemed to know what.

When Pepper, Steve, and Bucky finally arrived at the main area used for impromptu meetings, recreation, and whatever else, the rest of the team - save for Tony - were already waiting. Their facial expressions mirrored the anticipation and confusion that Steve’s and Bucky’s had. The two soldiers went to take a seat when Pepper’s phone rang.

“It’s Coulson,” she announced, walking out of earshot and taking the call.

“What do you think this is all about?” Clint asked the group, searching each individual face.

“Perhaps a new threat is approaching,” Thor offered.

“Or maybe Tony is just fucking with us and it’s nothing at all,” Natasha deadpanned.

“You mean like that time with the new TV,” Bruce confirmed.

“Pepper said he had a private meeting with Fury today,” Steve said, gaining everyone’s attention. “But he didn’t say what it was about.”

“I can clear that up,” Tony answered, sweeping into the room with his usual flare. Something was a bit off, though. He was a little more tense, more serious. “We’re getting another addition to the Avenger’s Initiative.”

“What?” Steve, Bucky, and Clint all asked in unison, voices dripping with surprise and disbelief. Natasha and Bruce remained silent but both perked up, interests piqued. Thor was the only one smiling.

“First Bucky, and now another ally to join our ranks? This is great news!” he boomed. “The more we have, the stronger we become.”

Tony chuckled, some of the tension dissolving from his eyes. “Calm down there big guy, this one comes with some baggage.”

“Who is he?” Bruce inquired calmly.

“See, I assumed it would be a guy, too,” Tony answered.

Natasha arched a brow, sending an icy glare Tony’s way. “Why automatically assume we’d be getting another man? Girls not good enough to fight?”

Tony put his hands up in defense. “Whoa, it wasn’t just me. And I don’t know, it’s just a common assumption, I guess… I mean, when you think about it, there’s just more -”

“Tony,” Steve cut the man off from his ramble. “You’re beginning to get off topic.”

“Right,” Tony agreed. “So we’re getting a new female,” he put a lot of emphasis on the word, sending a pointed look at Natasha who smirked, “teammate. She’ll be here this evening with Coulson.”

“What is the lady warrior’s name?” Thor asked, still barely containing his excitement.

Tony thought for a minute. “Uhm… Charlie MacGyver something or another,” he said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“Charlie MacGuinness,” Pepper corrected him, entering the room again with her phone still in hand. “I just got done talking to Coulson. He’s actually bringing her in right now.”

“Great!” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Now we have to make a good first impression, so everyone be on their best behavior!” His voice held mock enthusiasm with a slight sarcastic tone.

Sensing the meeting was over, everyone began to disperse to their separate activities again. Bucky, who had been sitting rigidly since the revelation, turned to Steve. He looked anxious.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he whispered, catching Steve’s gaze.

“Me too. I wonder what he meant by ‘baggage.’”

“Cap, Bucky, follow me for a moment,” Tony’s voice cut through their private conversation. He was standing off to the side with Pepper who was looking entirely too concerned now. Tony kissed her quickly on the lips before whispering something in her ear. She nodded, forced a smile, and disappeared into another room.

The two super soldiers followed Tony over to the bar area where he began preparing himself a drink. Heaving a sigh before nearly downing half his glass in one gulp, Tony studied the two men.

“Okay guys, I have some bad news about this girl who’s coming,” he started, quickly finishing his drink and fixing another.

“We figured that much,” Bucky deadpanned, waiting for his genius teammate to cut to the chase.

Letting that one slide, Tony’s gaze flicked from Bucky’s to Steve’s. He said in a calculated tone, “Charlie is… an escaped experiment. Fury and Coulson told me there’s a threat coming. Apparently, they’ve done a helluva job keeping things covered up for a fucking year. I don’t trust Fury, and I don’t think you two do either, but I trust Coulson and even he looked a bit worried.”

“What does that have to do with us in particular?” Steve questioned, eyes narrowing.

Tony shrugged. “Who said it has anything to do with you two? Maybe I’m just telling you both this because I like you the most.”

“Stop screwing with us, Stark,” Bucky growled. “Steve and I aren’t stupid. We know you’re telling us this for a reason, so get to it.”

“Fair enough,” Tony sighed. “She’s an escaped experiment of HYDRA. I believe the threat Fury was talking about is going to involve them again.”

Bucky’s whole body went numb and Steve’s eyes grew dark with anger. Straightening his stance and squaring his shoulders, he suddenly went from Steve Roger’s to Captain America in a nanosecond. His gaze fixed on Tony was intense.

“Don’t worry. Bucky and I beat them before, and we can beat them again. Especially with the team by our side. As long as we ban together and work as one, nothing will be able to take us down. Nothing.”

Tony cracked a smile. Over their time together, he had really grown fond of the rest of the team, the Avengers, and Steve was probably one of his closest friends. Not that he’d ever admit it openly or anything. He wasn’t some sap. Instead he sipped from his glass and nodded at Steve.

“Nice speach, Captain Righteous. Anyways, Fury said he’ll be calling us all to a meeting someday in the near future. For now, we have to focus on this Charlie girl and getting her accustomed and trained. I wonder how hard that’s gonna be…” he trailed off, eyes landing on Bucky who wasn’t looking too hot. “Hey, you okay?”

Glancing around at Tony and Steve, Bucky only nodded, eyes steely and unreadable. “I just need a moment…” he muttered as he was turning away from the other two and escaping briskly to have some time to himself. Steve watched after him, looking very much like a worried mother hen.

“I’ll go check on him soon,” he decided, taking a seat on a barstool and grabbing one of the little, colorful cocktail swords from a container on the bar’s surface. “I hope he’s alright.”

Tony had his back to Steve now, rummaging around in the cupboards, and assured him, “He’s a big boy. I’m sure he’ll be fine. Dammit, Thor. He needs to quit drinking all my pineapple juice.”

As if on cue, Thor entered is his usual boisterous manner.

“What was that, Tony? Continue drinking all your pineapple juice? Well, my friend, if you say so…” He winked at Steve who smiled minutely. Tony turned around and threw a green olive from the jar he had retrieved in the mini fridge. The Asgardian simply caught the small morsel in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “Not bad,” he said upon swallowing.

“Sir,” JARVIS’ smooth, disembodied voice suddenly surrounded the three men in the bar. “Agent Coulson has arrived with Miss MacGuinness. He asked me to inform you.”

“Send them up,” Tony answered, turning towards his fellow teammates with an arched brow and a curious expression. “Ready to meet the newest member?”


	2. The New Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet their newest teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but another chapter won't be up until after the weekend! I have Army duties to attend to. I hope you enjoy this, though, and thanks for reading!!! :D

Charlie followed Agent Coulson into the elevator where they ascended to the upper levels of Stark tower in relative silence. She had her head down, deep in thought, with the brim of her dark brown straw Stetson blocking her eyes and partially her face. Her sensitive ears picked up the otherwise inaudible pulse of Agent Coulson’s blood pumping in his veins along with the beat of his heart and the gentle whir of the elevator moving.

The ding that signalled they had reached their floor pulled her from a silent reverie. Before the doors even opened, she could smell a variety of strangers in the room before them. It made her twitch with nerves.

And then the doors did open.

“Are you ready?” Agent Coulson asked softly, offering her a small, sincere smile. Charlie liked him. He was kind to her. She thought he was maybe supposed to be intimidating, but she didn’t feel any fear. Looking up at him, she simply nodded.

The two stepped from the elevator out onto the floor, and the first thing Charlie saw was a man dressed in a black t-shirt with a glowing blue circle shining through underneath the fabric. He was talking in an animated fashion with two blonde men at a bar but stopped when she approached with Coulson.

“Hey, Coulson,” he said in way of greeting, then fixed his warm whiskey eyes on her. “And you must be Charlie. Didn’t think you’d be such a western c- Holy shit, do you have a tail?!” The man was staring at her wide-eyed, his outburst causing the others to turn and look too.

Unperturbed, Charlie just cocked an eyebrow. “Ya, and I got the ears to match,” she said in a pleasantly lilting irish accent that was laced with irritation, lifting her hat to reveal two black, dog-like ears - one standing straight up, the other folded on the tip - sticking out from the curly rings of her long, dark auburn hair. Her tail, the fur also black, protruded from the back of her jeans and twitched a bit with her anxiety.

She didn’t like the way Tony was staring at her like he wanted to dissect her and see how she worked.

“Charlie, that’s Tony. You may know him as Ironman. The man with the short blonde hair is Steve, or Captain America, and then that’s Thor. He’s, uhm… A god from Asgard,” Agent Coulson explained. The two men waved, not really knowing what to say. “As you all know, this is-”

“Charlie MacGuinness, yeah. We know. Where are your bags?” Tony interrupted, still staring quizzically at the girl.

“Down in the car. I’ll go get them now,” Charlie answered, locking gazes with Tony and staring him down. Her uniquely colored amber eyes were flashing angrily. She could see Steve and Thor tense in her peripheral but didn’t see them as a threat at this moment. She was focused on Tony.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have JARVIS send Dummy to get them,” Tony offered. “You hear that, JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir,” came JARVIS’ disembodied voice, causing Charlie’s ears to perk up and her to break gazes and look around. Tony had to stifle a laugh.

“Tony, no. Dummy is not going near my car! Especially after what happened last time.” Coulson shuddered at the memory.

“Relax. You got the paint redone and the dents out, right? Besides it’s too late. He’s probably already out there.”

“No! Charlie, I’ll be right back,” Coulson said in a rush, turning around and running to the elevator.

After he was gone from sight, Charlie stood silently as the three men looked on in an increasingly awkward silence. Of course, Tony broke first.

“You are just… fantastic. Wow. Is that wolf? Or a breed of dog? And are you full-blooded Irish? You have to let me-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Charlie growled, sing-song accent clashing with her angry tone. “This is not fantastic. This is the work of some fucking maniac who destroyed my life and made me into a monster. I was a normal person before this. Just a hardworking soldier on my first deployment, and before you know it… I’m this.”

“Charlie, what they did doesn’t make you a monster,” Steve finally decided to interject.

Charlie’s sharp eyes fixed on Steve and her features suddenly softened. His blue eyes held complete sincerity and his demeanor was honest and calm. Something about him made her feel a bit more at ease.

“Steve is right, my lady,” the other blonde, Thor, assured her. “In our eyes, you are no monster. This is a team, and together we are warriors.” His big smile was contagious and Charlie felt herself relaxing.

Still, there was so much they didn’t know about her yet, so the walls went up again and she stood up straight, walking towards the group and sitting down at the bar.

“Do you have any beer?” She asked simply, deciding for now to ignore the curious looks Tony kept throwing her way.

“Let me guess… Do you want a Guinness?” Tony laughed at his own joke. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Ya, one would think, but I actually prefer Killian's,” she answered in a bit of a snarky tone. Thor laughed this time, coming up next to Charlie and clapping her on the shoulder.

“This one’s going to be fun,” he proclaimed with a smile. “I know it.”

Charlie couldn’t help but grin.

“Whoa!” Steve exclaimed, then blushed because that was probably really rude. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, but I just noticed your teeth.”

“Her teeth?” Tony asked, setting an opened bottle down in front of Charlie and leaning in close.

“Yeah, her canine teeth are pointed. Like in those vampire movies,” Steve explained.

Charlie was beginning to get anxious again as Thor leaned in to look too.

“Open your mouth,” Tony demanded.

“Say please,” Charlie grumbled, glaring at Tony.

“Please?” Tony conceded in an exasperated tone.

Hesitating a moment, Charlie opened wide and him and Thor looked into her mouth with wonder. The sight was something comical as Steve watched on. With Charlie distracted, it gave him an opportunity to really look at her finally. She had freckles dusting across her cute nose and high cheekbones. Her neck was long and slender, but Steve had noted when she walked in about how short and tiny she was. It looked like a stiff wind would break her. But her eyes told a different story, and it made him curious about what she’d been through.

“Because this isn’t weird at all,” came Clint’s voice who had just entered the room with Natasha and Bruce. They were staring at Tony and Thor as they had begun poking and prodding Charlie’s ears and tail - the fur of which was beginning to bristle as she began to feel like a side-show freak again.

Upon hearing the new voices, Charlie used that as an excuse to spring from her seat, setting her hat back firmly on her head, and face whoever it was. The three of them stared at the newcomer in brief shock. Charlie really hated meeting new people sometimes.

Bruce, sensing her discomfort and being able to empathize, defused the situation by stepping forward and offering his hand.

“Hi, Charlie. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bruce Banner.”

His gentle voice was pleasant to Charlie who took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Natasha Romanov,” the woman said next and pointed to the man, “And this is Clint Barton.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Charlie said politely, her accent like a song.

Charlie grabbed her beer, watching how everyone talked and laughed. She was asked some questions about herself that Charlie tactfully avoided by changing the topic every time. Not long after everyone began chatting, Coulson finally returned. He looked a bit frazzled with his suit wrinkled and his tie slightly askew.

“Tony,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “I hate your creations sometimes.”

Tony looked indignant, coming out from behind the bar with a hand splayed on his chest.

“That’s hardly fair, Coulson, and I’m genuinely hurt.”

All he got in response was an irritated glare. He then turned his attention to Charlie. “Are you going to be okay if I leave, Charlie?”

There was a bit of apprehension in her eyes, but Charlie smiled softly anyways and nodded. “Yes, and thank you for everything, Agent Coulson.”

The Agent smiled fondly before bidding farewell to the rest of group and once again leaving. Not exactly sure what to do now, Charlie downed the rest of her beer and set the bottle on the table top. She turned back to her new team and pursed her lips.

“So, what now?” she asked tentatively.

“How about I show you to your room, Charlie?” Natasha offered.

“Yes, and then you can return here and tell us about yourself!” Thor added excitedly.

Looking down at the floor, Charlie shrugged. She really didn’t want to get into that yet. She wasn’t ready. She didn’t want them to see what she was convinced she was.

“I don’t know, I’m a little tired. I think I’m just gonna get some sleep…”

“As you wish,” Thor conceded, sounding a little disappointed.

Charlie felt Steve watching her again and glanced up, accidentally meeting his gaze. There was something there that surprised Charlie: Understanding. She furrowed her brow in slight confusion, but before she could think too much about it, Natasha was ushering her along.

“Good night,” she called over her shoulder and turned her back on the chorus of voices returning her wish.

**

Natasha seemed to sense Charlie wasn’t in the mood to talk, so they walked in relative silence. Every now and then, Natasha would point out a room, or share a little story, and it made Charlie grateful for the distraction from her thoughts.

They were passing a large room, Natasha explaining it was their training/gym area, and peering inside caught glimpse of a man. Charlie recognized the metal arm right away and froze in her place, hackles rising and eyes narrowing. The man also noticed her, staring openly as he stopped in his workout and faced her down.

He may not have looked exactly like the pictures she saw - his hair was a lot shorter now and he was dressed differently - but that was definitely the Winter Soldier.

“Whoa, Charlie, that’s Bucky. He’s on our side. Calm down,” she heard Natasha’s voice cut through her train of thought. It wasn’t until then she realized she had been beginning to growl. The fur on her tail was standing up and her ears were back aggressively underneath her hat.

Snapping out of what felt like a trance, Charlie stood up straight and turned from the room briskly. She could still feel the man’s eyes boring into her back.

“Please just show me to my room,” she whispered, looking at Natasha with a pleading expression.

Searching her face for a clue as to what happened, Natasha only nodded and lead the girl away.

Bucky watched after them, chest tight and pain overtaking him. Seeing her was like a sudden reminder of everything that had happened to him, and it looked like she felt the same. Slamming a fist on the wall in frustration, Bucky left the training room to hunt down Steve.


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS AND HOW SHORT IT IS AND JUST EVERYTHING!!!! It's really hard to type and post right now because I just moved into a new apartment in a whole other town to start getting my Bachelor of Science and I have no internet and moving takes a long fucking time apparently. D: So I'm gonna keep posting as much as possible. I'm very sorry. So verry sorry. <3

Natasha and Charlie arrived at Charlie’s room without further incident. JARVIS had pointed them in the right direction when both girls had realized they didn’t actually know where they were going to. Looking around, Charlie’s eyes widened slightly at the pure size of the bedroom before her. She’d never had anything this big to herself. It even had an attached master bath!! But her favorite feature was the huge window looking out over the New York skyline. The twinkling lights that were filtering in through the darkening early evening sky were like tiny beacons that beckoned her to a land previously unknown. The city fascinated her, and she was awestruck.

“This is amazing,” Charlie said softly.

Watching her carefully with mild amusement, Natasha leaned against the door frame.

“Yeah, and if it’s anything like my room was when I first moved it, the bathroom is fully stocked with everything you’ll need. Even feminine hygiene products.” She rolled her eyes.

Charlie laughed at that, the sound light and happy. “Oh, I won’t be needing those. I haven’t had one since I went to basic training. Oh gosh, that was years ago…” her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

Natasha choked on a laugh. “That’s… interesting?”

Charlie shrugged, looking around the big room once again. She seemed unsure of herself and her expression had begun to look somewhat sad or contemplative.

Sensing she probably wanted to be alone for a bit, Natasha stood up straight. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. Good night, Charlie.”

“Good night. And… thank you for your help,” Charlie responded, her twinkling Irish accent sounding sweet with the honesty and appreciation her voice contained. Offering a small smile, Natasha left and closed the door after her.

**

Elsewhere, within the depths of Stark Tower, Steve was heading back to his room to have himself a shower. Humming softly to himself, he had just boarded the elevator when a familiar metal arm stopped the doors from closing. Bucky entered, looking definitely tense. Steve was instantly concerned.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Steve. We gotta talk.”

The doors closed with a ding but neither one reached to a press a button for any certain floor. They just stood there, suspended, with Steve looking at Bucky with worried eyes. When Bucky didn’t say anything right away, Steve touched his shoulder softly.

“I’m listening, Buck. What’s wrong? Is it about Charlie?”

With an audible sigh, Bucky ran a hand through his short, neatly groomed hair and nodded. “I don’t know what to do, Steve. I don’t know how to handle it. I met her. Well, not really met… She was with Natasha, and she saw me and I saw her and it’s just like a… a…” he was motioning with his hands, trying to find his words.

“A reminder?” Steve finished as Bucky became increasingly more flustered.

“Yes! It was like a punch in the gut. Like every evil, horrible thing I’d ever done came back and was staring me in the face. All the pain and the confusion and the anger… I felt like a monster all over again.”

Steve shook his head, catching Bucky’s trouble gaze. “You are not a monster, Bucky. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. What happened with HYDRA wasn’t you. It was The Winter Soldier - one of their creations.” He paused thoughtfully, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. “You know, Charlie said the same thing.”

“What?”

“She said she thinks she’s a monster. She reminds me of you when you first got your memory back. I actually think it would do you both some good to talk to one another. I mean, who better to understand your feelings than someone who went through a very similar experience?”

Bucky was quiet for a moment. His body had relaxed a bit, but his expression was still slightly tortured.

“She growled at me,” he said with a kind of non-humorous breathy laugh. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“She’s definitely interesting,” Steve added, finally pressing the button to his floor. Bucky was fortunately on the same one. “I didn’t get much of a chance to talk to her. She seemed skittish, scared.”

“I bet Stark freaked when he saw her. I mean, with the tail and all,” Bucky guessed correctly. He had a knack for things like that. Bucky was just good at reading people and making assumptions.

“Yeah. And I don't think Charlie liked it. Did you talk to her at all?”

“No.” The elevator stopped and the doors opened, the two men walking into the large corridor in unison. “She just growled at me.”

“She’s got an irish accent,”

“Seriously? I guess she did look Irish. Plus her last name is MacGuinness.” A smirk crossed his lips. “She was actually kinda hot.”

Steve sighed. At least that was a sign Bucky was feeling a little better. “Really? I didn't notice.”

Bucky scoffed. “Oh come on, Steve. How could you NOT notice? Seriously. You like red-heads, don't you? Maybe this could be your chance to finally, you know… get some.”

Steve went a little red but puffed out his chest in defiance. “She’s a teammate and I just met her. I'm not thinking about any of that. And for your information, I’ve already… uhm… ‘gotten some.’ Remember? You went around and told everyone? Tony bought me a box of condoms and gave me the sex talk? I couldn't look at anyone for a whole week!”

Bucky barked out a laugh, elbowing Steve in the side. “How could I forget? Whatever happened to that girl?”

Steve shrugged. “It just didn't work out. We're still on good terms. Actually, I just helped her move into her new boyfriend’s apartment not long ago and we all got lunch together. He’s a nice guy. Invited me into his fantasy football league. I declined, though.”

Reaching Steve’s room, Bucky stopped and stared at his friend in disgust. “How are you such a goddamn saint all of the time? Seriously, Steve. It’s sickening.”

Pushing Bucky’s shoulder playfully, Steve smiled. The worry was back in his eyes now as he examined his friend. “Are you okay, Bucky? Really?”

Clenching and unclenching his jaw, Bucky thought about it for a moment. It was gonna be weird, maybe even tough, but not impossible. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe he could talk to Charlie and everything would work out.

Meeting Steve’s eyes, he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. Thanks, Steve.”

Smiling, Steve nodded before he went into his room and Bucky turned and did the same.


	4. ***AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE***

Alright guys...

I am so sorry. I'm not sure how many people were actually following this story, but nevertheless, I apologize.

I'm in college taking 15+ credits, working, and in the Army. I also don't have direct access at my place. It's just too hard to continue a multiple chapter story at this time in my life.

HOWEVER... for those of you who like my writing, I'll post one-shots or short 2 or 3 chapter stories when I can. I really enjoy writing, and I'm not gonna stop. There's just too much going on right now.

Thank you to all who have read my material. And for those of you looking forward to another chapter of this... again... I am sorry.

Sincerely,

Captain


End file.
